The Voices In My Head
by LiGhTnEsS iN tHe DaRk
Summary: the romantic tale of a not so normal earth girl and her long quest to destroy the one ring. Legolasoc, Not sure if its a marysue, if it is, tooo bad


Disclaimer: If your smart, you know what i'm using from Lord Of The Rings. If not, trust me on this one and dont try to sue me. I am young but i know my rights.

I once remember my best friend Amber asking my mother why it was that I was the way that I was, I like to rhyme, and I remember just as clearly that it was all my binky's fault because if I hadn't jumped out of my crib in search of my binky, convinced that I could fly like Peter Pan, I'm still waiting for him to come and get me by the way, I would not have fallen and hit my head three different times at the age of one and half.

Yes, it was binky's fault, or Peter's if you really think about it. Because if Peter hadn't lied to me and told me that I could fly with happy thoughts, cherry lollipops, than I wouldn't have jumped out of my crib and hit my head those three times.

Which gets you wondering how come it was that I only hit my head three times? Why not four times? Or five times? Heck, I could have brained damaged. What kind of lunatic tells kids they can fly? I would have been jumping out of my window at the age of three for all I know and whose fault would that have been? The media because according to my dad, they are demon larva who suck your shi dry like a leech. I'm not exactly sure what he meant but it didn't sound too chipper. Hehehe.

I was staying with my dad now, yeah he was some kind of business guy, and I hadn't heard from my mom since we were in a car accident, believe it or not, it felt like a roller coaster ride, well, except for the concussion and the big old round scratch I have on the side of my head, which if you look closely at it, it reminds you of those candy dots that everybody likes except for me because they always have get stuck on the stupid paper they come on and then you're eating more paper than you are candy and if I wanted to do that I would have finished half of my math text book as a gourmet meal already.

But the funniest thing about my dad other than the fact that he wears those creepy suits and stuff and he is afraid of spiders, ha, wait so am I, is that he talk about me really loudly and he thinks I can't hear him which is stupid because Amber says that I have problems but hearing isn't one of them.

"Doctor do you think she'll be alright?" He asked as he turned to give me a wary and concerned glance that I could help but to look back at and wake because he seemed to think I couldn't him either.

"Well you see Mr. McAylan, that's where I'm at loss. There doesn't seem to be anything physically or mentally wrong with her. She's perhaps a bit high strung and a bit unusual granted but medically perfectly fine." The doctor assured and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

He had a booger coming out of his nose and I knew my dad was looking at it, he never missed much. But it was really funny because when he breathed the booger would wiggle and then go back to where it was before and it wasn't a normal booger either, oh no, this was on orange booger.

I can't say I'm one to study boogers but this had been the first time I had seen an orange booger, which fascinated me so... a lot, that I actually thought I might want to get up, walk over to the doctor and ask him if I could poke the booger, when I remember my mom told me never to touch boogers.

I sighed. I never got to do anything interesting.

"But doctor, surely this is not the way a sixteen year old girl reacts." Father replied with a pleading voice, yeah my teachers used those too.

"Children can work in weird way Mr. McAylan." the doctor replied before turning on his heel and walking out the door, my father right behind him.

Yeah, he didn't feel too comfortable being left alone with me.

I hadn't seen him in the last fifteen years, though he did like to send big envelopes filled with money for my birthday, what other five year old, gets two thousand and forty five dollars because she last her first tooth, well I did, but you know, other than me? Not many Amber tells me.

So I was pretty happy when I heard I was going to be living with him and closer to Amber who, wow, was coming through the door as I thought this.

"Yes Rori, I just came through the door. God, you really need work on this whole, thinking and not speaking thing." She commented, rolling her eyes at me as she lifted the pink rope that she had carried in with her.

Now, I didn't really know this but Amber had been telling me for a while now, that I say things when I think them, which is pretty weird because if I'm thinking that her outfit looks bad, like it does today, who wears purple with puke green anyway, shah, even I knew that.

"Hey! I heard that!" Amber shrieked smacking me in the back of the head, though if she didn't want me to talk out loud like that than she shouldn't have been smacking and killing more brain cells because I didn't have many to spare she always said.

But as she signaled to the pink rope again, I found my eyes were getting bigger. I knew what the leash meant.

"Yeah," Amber put in, "it means you go for a walk."

I nodded a lot and she hooked it to the pretty blue choker my mom had gotten for me when I turned seven. It was great it even had a little charm with my name, address, and phone number on it and soon we were walking down the street towards the park where I liked to run.

"Hello mister." I said as we walked through the grove of trees. Amber had walked ahead the rope was still on my choker and she wasn't paying attention though she was supposed to be because my mom always told her to pay attention.

"Hello little girl. You wanna see something?" he asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"It's a lollipop. You like lollipops don't you?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yup. The cherry ones."

"Well..." he began as I heard Amber scream in front me, running back to beat the lollipop man with a pointy stick.

"You sick pervert! Talking to girls like that! God, go the hell away. And you! Oh my God Rori, I was so scared! I thought I just lost my best friend!" she replied, hugging me to her, though I had no idea what lollipops had to do with me getting lost.

I didn't get it. Maybe if someone had left a trail of lollipops then I would have gotten lost or if I saw a floating lollipop and I floated and went to get the floating lollipop but I didn't lost because there was no trail and no floating lollipop though I there were floating lollipops because then I could walk in the street and put my hand up and grab a floating lollipop and then I'd share them with Albert, who was in my hand and clutched at my side.

And who was Albert you might ask? My stuffed turkey. No, not like the stuffed turnkey you eat because that would have been harder to carry and they're not pretty. Well not really, and you can't Albert because I tried once and his insides are different, I had spit to spit them but they looked like cotton candy.

"I'm sorry." I told Amber, not sure what I was sorry about but I did feel sorry.

"Hey," she said wiping tears from her eyes, she did that a lot, like that one time when I ran into that wall and didn't wake up for two day though I felt perfectly fine. Or that other time, when we went camping and I was playing tag with this really fuzzy bear, it cute, but drooled a lot, and it kept chasing me cause it wanted to give me a bear hug and she grabbed me and then she got angry. Yeah, I don't understand Amber very much.

"Why don't we go near the lake. I know you like the lake." She said running her hand through my hair as I nodded and pulled her towards the lake.

When we got there, she took the rope off of my choker and said we should take a nap under the tree. It was big tree like that tree in Pocahontas but it wasn't the same tree, really I tried to talk to it, it didn't answer, but it might have been sleeping, though my mom told me they slept during the winter.

But then when I was talking to the sleeping tree, a duck started making noises at me and it told me that it wanted to play tag, yeah lots of animals like to play tag, not bears and I followed into the lake, but the water got too high and the bubbles were really pretty, wait, they were coming out of my nose. But then I couldn't see anymore and my stomach really hurt and I fell asleep. I did that a lot.


End file.
